ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
G. Callen
| }} /Undercover|Undercover}} }} |image = Callen.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = NCIS Special Agent G. Callen |birth-name = |full-name = |alias = |gender = Male |born = |died = |status = |occupation = |portrayed = |fa = |first-jag = |first-ncis = |first-ncis_la = |loa = }} Special Agent G. Callen, is the Supervisory Special Agent for a team of NCIS Special Agents working in the Office of Special Projects. Biography G. Callen's formative years were spent in the foster care system until he reached the age of eighteen. He possesses little knowledge about his birth and infancy, to the extent he doesn't even know his full name, apart from the fact that it begins with the letter "G." While Callen lived in more than thirty-seven foster homes starting from the age of five, the longest he stayed in one of them was only three months. We learn about the family he stayed with for those three months (Episode 7 Season 1) - one of them is the Russian woman named Alina Rostoff, who was the last person Callen saw before he was shot. He was fourteen when he stayed with them, she was four, and we know that this was in 1983, which means that he was born in 1969. In the end of episode 7 Callen is making tea and recievs a picture of Alina and calls her His little sister in russian. He then emptys the box with all the tea and puts the picture in it. Callen carries this box with him where ever he goes adding pices of his life to it as he finds them. Callen also goes tho the Rostoff's house and looks around as he has flashbacks to his life there. He finds his room and opens the closet to see that on th inside of the doo he carved his name. In the episode , Callen says that if he was asked if a glass was half-empty or half-full, he would say it was half-empty. In the episode , Callen learns that he had an elder sister named Amy Callen, from whom he was separated when they were sent to orphanages. She drowns at age 11, and her friend Hannah Lawson ends up taking her place, allowing Amy Callen to be buried under the name Hannah Lawson. Hannah Lawson tells Callen that both of her parents died a long time ago, and when Callen goes to visit his sister's grave, a note is left with flowers saying 'For my Sweet daughter always in my Heart'. Callen's current residence is the former Rostoff home, which he bought in the Season 2 opener, Human Traffic. He brought with him a bedroll, a backpack filled with clothes, and a small box holding miscellaneous personal items. From conversations with other characters throughout the season, the audience is led to believe he has done little to furnish the house since that time. Career Before joining NCIS, Callen joined the Navy immediately after leaving the Foster Care System to avoid gang life. At some point he also worked for the DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency) where at one point he went on loan to a group in England (Unknown) to help with a problem with the Russian Mafia. At some point prior to joining NCIS Callen was a special agent with the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency). During this time he was partnered with Tracy Rosetti whom he later married while undercover using the surname Keller. He subsequently divorced Tracy. The divorce was not an amicable one according to Callen. In the settlement Tracy received custody of Buddy, their dog. Special Agent Callen's career with NCIS has included assignments in Serbia and Russia. On two separate occassions Callen's life was saved by Leroy Jethro Gibbs once in Serbia and once in Russia. Callen served as a member of Special Agent Lara Macy's team attached to the Office of Special Projects. At the conclusion of episode 6.22, 1|0bat}}|Legend, Part Two Special Agent Callen was wounded in a drive by shooting witnessed by his partner Sam Hanna, in connection to his mission from England against the Russian Mafia. In episode 6.24 entitled " " Tobias Fornell inquires after Callen and Gibbs told him that Callen's condition was still critical. Callen survived the assassination attempt and unexpectedly returned to duty four months later. Callen was not expected to return to work for another month as noted by Henrietta Lange. Following Macy's reassignment departure Callen became the senior field agent in the Office of Special Projects Los Angeles office. In the episode Callen resumed an old undercover identity; where he spent six month undercover and formed a relationship which the suspect's sister, Kristin who he had not seen for four years. She now has a four year old son, who Callen suspected was his. Kristin later reveals she got pregnant just after Callen left and that he is not the father. Recently Callen and his team investigated a case of murder and corruption in which the victim an FBI Agent had connections to his ex-wife. She established contact with OSP by taking a naval recruitment center hostage. Relationship with Colleagues Sam Hanna Callen and Sam are partners within the Office of Special Projects branch of NCIS, they share a stereotypical always comical "Buddy Cop" relationship that can sometimes be interpreted as brotherly. Sam is one of the handful of people that Callen trusts, evidenced by both being able to pick up on each others quirks and bad habits. They have excellent teamwork in the field and are very loyal to one another and despite this, Sam still has a desire to learn more about Callen's mysterious past. Leroy Jethro Gibbs Callen has an intimate knowledge of Gibbs' past, since he is aware of Gibbs' boat building hobby and his three failed marriages. It is interesting that Gibbs in NCIS episode 622, 1|0aat}}|Legend Part One Gibbs revealed to Callen that he had been married four times. By his own admission in 1|0aat}}|Legend Part 1 Callen considers both Macy and Gibbs family. Callen is one of the few people that Gibbs permits to call him "Jethro." Henrietta Lange Callen's relationship with Hetty is one of mutual respect and trust. Conversely, although Hetty's position as operations manager requires her to run a tight ship, she at times lets down her guard and adopts a motherly attitude towards Callen. This motherly attitude is demonstrated at the conclusion of Identity when she covered the sleeping Callen with a blanket before she departed for the night. Tracy Rosetti Callen's relationship with Tracy is strained because, although he respects her commitment to the mission, he is still angry that she chose her career over their marriage. His anger stems from feelings of abandonment because while on a mission the conditions deteriorated and Callen was detained by local authorities. Rather than compromise the mission by attempting to extricate Callen from his difficult situation, she retreated to a safe house maintained by the Agency. External Links *CBS Press Release on NCIS Legend Part1 Episode.621 *CBS Press Release for NCIS: Los Angeles episode 1.01 Category:Characters Category:NCIS Agents